Yellow, oh so Addicted
by Thats so Fetch
Summary: TreyKaitlin Fic,Trey and Kaitlin are secret lovers...chapter 7 is UP
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is all because of my friend Chrissy ggggrrrrrrr lol she kept bugging me about Trey/Kaitlin and how hot it would be, then she made a vid and got me all obsessed...so here is a one shot / for now:D_

_- I dont own anything...although owning Trey Atwood wouldnt suck._

_Reviews rock._

xoxo Tezza

* * *

**- Yellow, oh so Addicted Trey&Kaitlin Fic -**

She was the only one who knew where he was.

She was the only one he would tell where he was.

She was the only one who he could trust.

She was the only one he would make love to.

She was the only one he would dedicate to.

She is Kaitlin Cooper and he is IS obsessed with her.

* * *

She stood at the hotel door, holding her hand up to knock but not actually knocking yet, this was her routine, she'd stand and think of if she wanted to do this, _ofcourse _she wanted to do it, she always did, but she needed to know she took a moment to think about what would happen the second she knocked and then entered, she sighs running her hands through her mid-length audurn hair, looking at the ground and her hand still hovering over the door, she knocks, closing her eyes as she does so and then pulling it back quickly. She hears movement inside and hears footsteps making they're way to the door, she thinks of leaving, disappearing back to the empty room she was sitting in 1 hour ago and forgetting she ever came here AGAIN but she couldnt, she was held there, not literlly just physically, she couldnt move, she lifts her head to stare at the door and then it opens...

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow, _

He lays her gently on the bed, sucking endlessly at her neck, her moans only causing him to suck harder and grip more on her tiny waist, she burys her head into his neck, her small hands running along his back and up his wife beater.

She loved this, this moment when he had just seen her and realised she was his, the moment she enters the small hotel room she is his. He was so passionate for her, no-one ever made her feel this way before, and she enjoyed every second of it.

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow

He pulls back from her neck and moves one hand to her cheek, moving her hair out of her face and staring into her eyes "Where do they think you are now?" he asks his breath still ragid from his neck suckage.

"I..." she moves her hands to his, one resting over his on her waist and the other resting on his right hand touching her face "The beach..." he nods slowly deeping his mouth to hers and catching her bottem lip between his.

So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow

"You were amazing last night..." he says inbetween deep tongued kisses "why did you leave so suddenly?"

"mmm" was her response, he knew what he did to her, how could he expect her to be so chatty inbetween these amazing kisses of his "party...there was a party of the Cohens" she says stopping the kiss for a moment before kissing him again.

"fun?" he breathes moving one hand to her stomach and lifting her beautiful pink expensive blousse.

"without you?" she runs her hands over his hair "not likely." she whispers breathless.

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so

he sits up pulling her with him and removing the shirt from her skin, he was so soft with her, ofcourse when she first arrived he was passionate and lustful...he still was now, only he was more carefull, caring about her with everything in him and not wanting to ever hurt her, he runs his finger across her shoulder and to her neck "Your so beautiful" he whispers dipping his head to kiss her lower neck and across her shoulders, she moans her hands on his back, digging her nails lightly into his skin.

"And your amazing" she nods against his shoulder and he smiles against her skin kissing down her arm "i missed you..."

I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh all the things you do  
Cause you were all yellow

He chuckles lightly pulling back to look at her, her eyes still closed lightly from the pure pleasure his touch brought to her "You were only here last night Kaitlin.." she nods blushing slightly and looking down "but i missed you too...so much" his lifts her chin to look at him and kisses her adams apple, before laying her down again.

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

He moves his kisses along the exposed skin on her small breasts before clasping the strap behind her and pulling it away from her skin, he using his tongue to make her nipples turn hard and sucks fiercely on them as she grips his hair in her fingers "Trey.." she whispers her breath caught in her throat "Yes?" was his reply, not stopping his mission on her breasts "my turn" she smiles down at him her eyes full of passion as she moves her hands to remove his wifebeater, she runs her hands on his strong abs and his moves to let her be ontop of him, she pushes her hair over her shoulder, behind her ear and leans down to his along his chest, up to his neck and sucky wanting to leave her mark, her mark proving he was hers, he moans lightly running his hands on her small back, giving her goosebumps and making her arch into him more.

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you i bleed myself dry  
For you i bleed myself dry

His hand moves up to her neck and he pulls her lips back to his, her tongue diving into his mouth and him massaging his with hers "How many people have you been with?" he asks pulling back from the kiss and flipping them over so he is ontop again.

"Hey! i wasnt finished" she giggles and looks at him "Ok ok...its...its embarresing really" she again giggles blushing and he smiles, so was so beautiful, cute but beautiful "2.." she mutters her cheeks growing redder "one other person...and you"

He nods "Im not gonna tell you mine...cause onestly i cant remember...but i just wanted to make sure that when you came here last week...i wasnt too rough for you...that it wasnt your first time or anything.." she shakes her hand "you were perfect" she reasures him and his smiles continues to grow "so were you.."

Its true look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine  
look at the stars look how they shine for you

She moans loudly as he enters her, she has never felt as much passion as when she was with him, she understood it ofcourse, why he was so passionate towards her, she was the only person he ever saw these days and he needs her, like she obviously needs him. He moves out of her only to move in again just as smoothly as before, she grips his shoulders, her eyes never leaving his, their foreheads resting together "Im yours..." she whispers to him before bringing hers lips to his "and your mine.." she finishes inbetween kisses.

**END!**

**Ok should i UD? i mean this makes me want more, like a whole TK fic? well let me know :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo Tezza.**


	2. Chapter 2 Unbelievable

_Ok so i know the first chapter has just been put up but i wanted to UD lol so here it is and YAY Chrissy im so glad you like it, i love your review and thank you!_

_- I dont own anything...although owning Trey Atwood wouldnt suck. neither would owning Ry or Seth._

_Reviews rock._

xoxo Tezza

-----------------------------------------------------------

**- Yellow, oh so Addicted Trey&Kaitlin -**

**- Chapter 2 Unbelievable -**

**Craig David - Unbelievable**

_Always said I would know where to find love,  
Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough,  
But some times I just felt I could give up.   
But you came and changed my whole world now,  
I'm somewhere I've never been before.  
Now I see, what love means._

Chorus   
It's so unbelievable,  
And I don't want to let it go,   
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall.  
I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me.  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be.

In my heart, in my head, it's so clear now,   
Hold my hand you've got nothing to fear now,  
I was lost and you've rescued me some how-.  
I'm alive, I'm in love you complete me,  
And I've never been here before.  
Now I see, what love means.

Chorus

When I think of what I have, and this chance I nearly lost,  
I cant help but break down, and cry.  
Ohh yeah, break down and cry.

Chorus

Now I see, what love means

-------------------------------------------------------------

Light shined through the cheap motel room windows, She opens one eyes and realises she fell asleep "Damn" she groans sitting up and standing gathering her clothes and putting them on as quick as she can, she was supposed to be going to lunch with Marissa at 1pm, she looks at the clock '12-45' she again groans slipping on her gucci shoes while sitting on the side of the bed, she smiles slightly when she feels a hand on her shoulder and lips on the other kissing her softly.

"Stay..." he whispers huskily running his fingers on her back and up her blousse as he did earlier that morning "...with me"

"I..I cant.." she breaths closing her eyes for a second before turning her face to him and snuggling back against his chest "Im meeting Marissa for lunch" she whispers and leans to kiss him lightly. He cups her face in his palm and deepens the kiss before she pulls back breathless and fighting with herself not to kiss him again.

"You coming back tonight?" he asks moving his hand to her thigh and lifting it slightly up her skirt, he watches her clasp her eyes shut and bite her lower lip, a small moan being held back "You know you want to.." he whisper reaching up to nibble her ear as he continues his hand up to her panties.

"I-I can try.." she whispers before moving fromhis grasp and standing putting on her small coat.

He stands, still in his naked form and grabs the sheet wrapping it around his waist as he makes his way to her, she gets to the door and he places his hand on it, not letting her open it "Promise me i can see you tonight" he says taking one of her hands, the other still on the door handle, into his and bringing it to his lips, kissing along her knuckles.

"Promise" she nods now lifting his hand to her lips and copying his knuckle kisses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa Cooper...Beautiful, elagant...Perfect. She sits looking through the menu of the small little cafe she chose to meet her sister at, it was now 1.30 and no sign on Kaitlin, she was starting to get worried, until her cell phone rang..

"Marissa? its me, Kaitlin...Im running alittle late, slept in, in gonna be there soon though ok?" she asks as she rushes to change her clothes grabbing something presentable.

"Oh ok yeah...you worried me, i thought something had happened...well im gonna order something for me and you can order when you get here ok?" Marissa asks running her hands over her arm then through her hair.

"Yeah ok...wont be long" Kaitlin hangs up quickly and puts on the outfit she has chosen, Blue mini skirt, small pink shirt, she turns to the mirror looking at herself.

"Oh my god.." she says her jaw dropping as she just realises the rather medium sized red hickey on her neck "damn you Trey Atwood" she sighs grabbing a silky scalf from her lamp shade and throwing it around her neck covering the mark. She grabs her handbag and her cell phone leaving to meet Marissa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" sighs the older sister as she stands pulling her younger sibling into a tight hug "you took forever" she chuckles sitting back down.

"Yeah...sorry" Kaitlin sits and looks at the menu "i will just take a burger and fries...thanks" she says to the waiter "and a water" he nods and leaves. She looks to Marissa and finds her staring at her wierdly "what?"

"You! your...different somehow..." she shrugs it off and Marissa continues "Anyways...i wanted to talk to you about Summers suprise birthday party...i was hoping you would help me plan it."

Trey...Treys abs...Treys magical hands.."Hello? Kaitlin?are you in there?" Marissa asks waving her hands infront of Kaitlins face "Oh...rtight sorry...um...what did you say?"

"This is gonna be a loooonnngg lunch" Marissa chuckles as she starts her plans again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring Ring...Ring Ring...Ring Ring..

He stood from the bed again circling the room as he waited an answer, what the hell was taking her so long to answer the phone, maybe she was still with Marissa...or her mom "come on.."

"Hello Kaitlin Coopers phone, shes in the bathroom right now, her sister speaking..can i take a message..."

Marissa...Marissa answering Kaitlins phone, he thought of hanging up, just trying again later, but she would ring it back and get the Motel phone number "Um...hi...its...sorry wrong number"

"Trey?"

"Yeah...its me...how..how are you?"

"what are you doing calling my sisters cell?"

"you have a sister?" he asks trying to play clueless "i must have dialed the wrong number, sorry"

"Oh..ok...um...listen Trey..you.,.you should call Ryan...even if its just to tell him where you are..."

"I gotta go,..bye" he hands up and sighs..."Yeah cause thats what im gonna do" he scoffs throwing the phone on the bed then throwing himself lonely next to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late, 11.30pm to be exact when she arrived at the Motel, walking to the room she knew the location of so damn well, climbing the steps and making her way to the door. Maybe he's asleep? she wonders as she leans to knock on the door, peeking into the window to see him stand and rush to it "Hi..." she gulps seeing him half naked, as if he was waiting for her, which he had been

"Hey.." he takes her arm and leads her slowly inside, closing the door and pushing her against it and kissing her almost immediatly. She moans into his mouth and drops her bag to the floor "You took forever.." he sighs moving his lips to her jaw-bone and neck, pulling the scalf and tossing it to the ground next to her forgotten bag.

"Yeah...sorry..i.." she closes her eyes, _So amazing...he's so damn amazing_ "I was planning a party...with Marissa.." she wraps her arms tightly around his shoulders, pulling him into her as he pushes her harder against the door.

"its..its ok...your here now" he says lifting her and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist "...with me" he whispers moving his lips back to her lips and holding her steady against the door.

"Trey.,." she mutters inbetween kisses "Bed..." she says wanting him to take her now.

"Lets try something new.." he whispers pulling back to look at her confused face "Lets stand.." he says smirk on his lips.

"Mmm" she moans slightly moving her tiny hands inbetween them and pulling off his belt, before unzipping his jeans, his eyes closing at her touch "Lets do it.." she says seductively into his ear as her hand moves into his pants.

He moans loudly as her hands moves along his member, her fingers now at the tip "Whatever you desire Kaitlin Cooper.." he breaths out before kissing her.

**END!**

Ok so thats the UD, lol its hot i know, the next will be up soon...maybe even today :P

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!

xoxo Tezza.


	3. Chapter 3 If You Were Mine

_Thank you soo much for the reviews guys, its really appreciated...i know 3 UPDATES IN ONE DAY? ARE YOU CRAZYY? now im addicted :P_

_- I dont own anything...although owning Trey Atwood wouldnt suck. neither would owning Ry or Seth._

_Reviews rock._

xoxo Tezza

* * *

**- Yellow, oh so Addicted Trey&Kaitlin -**

**- Chapter 3 If You Were Mine** **-**

**MARCOS HERNANDEZ - If You Were Mine**

_Chorus:  
If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you'd be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want _

Ohhh Yeaaa  
Everything I dreamed about  
Everything that I talked about  
One thing I can't live without  
I wanna get closer to you  
Can't stand being far away  
Knowing that you don't feel the same way  
Questioning bring tears to your eyes

Chorus:  
If you were mine,  
I be your your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

Ohhh Yeaaa  
All words I sing about  
All that is that I write about  
Only thing I wanna hear about  
So that I can get closer to you  
I know that there is someone else, but he's only thinking of himself  
Doesn't make any sense for you to be lonely

Chorus:  
If you were mine,  
I be your your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

Ohhh Yeaaa  
Let me be the one to share your hopes and dreams with  
You'll never be alone again, cuz' I will hold you endlessly  
Please don't be afraid to let your brokenheart guide you  
Into these open arms that long to surround you, baby!

Chorus:  
If you were mine,  
I be your your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want...

* * *

She stood infront of the mirror, fake smile plastered on her face as she look at herself. Tonight was Summer Roberts Birthday party..and it was going to be crazy, she couldnt get him off her mind...

_His eyes, His hands, His hair, His abs, His strong back...His lips.._

She licks her lips at the thought of his sweet lips touching her, along her neck and down her smooth stomach, she got chills just thinking about it. Taking a deep breath she puts on her coat and heads for the party.

* * *

Alone. Tonight he was going to be alone. Laying flat on his back on the bed, staring endlessly at the ceiling and thinking of her, he always thought of her, she was all that accupied his mind these days...just Kaitlin Cooper.

He hears a knock and gets his hopes up jogging to the door and swinging the door open.

"Hey big bro.."

He stands shocked, hes found him, Ryan has now found him, he thinks maybe Kaitlin told him...

"How are you? I um...Marissa told me about your phone call and she traced the call so i could come see you.." he nods and Trey steps aside letting him in.

* * *

"Buy you a drink?" Kaitlin turns her head to see Johnny smiling at her.

"Oh hey Johnny...No thanks im good and by the way you do realise this party is pre-booked and the drinks are free right?" she chuckles as does he.

"Oh right" he silently curses himself for his stupidity "wanna dance?"

"Um..oh no...thanks for the offer but im kinda not in the mood tonight, sorry" she says as sweetly as possible.

"Ok...its fine.." he nods "well im gonna go use the bathroom" he scampers off and she sighs looking on, remembering when HE was the object of her affections...god how much had changed in just over a week.

She turns her head and notices Ryan entering and then...him..'oh my god what is he doing here?' her thoughts are blocked by Marissa scooting up beside her "Im guessing Ry found Trey then...come on..lets go introduce you to him" she takes Kaitlins arm gently and then walk to Ryan and Trey.

She stands awkwardly as Ryan introduces them "Oh um Trey this is Marissa's little sister Kaitlin...Kaitlin this is Trey..My big brother" he holds out his hands staring into her eyes adoringly,. she places her hand in his and he shakes it lightly.

"Great to meet you" he says letting go of her hand after a second.

"You too" she chokes out "im gonna go...use the bathroom" she says leaving her drink behind and giving him one last look before going to the bathrooms.

"Im gonna get a drink" Trey says to Ryan and leaves to the bar, he waits until RM seem too wrapped up in talking about him to care and follows Kaitlins previous direction.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here Trey?" she asks shocked as she paces the empty bathroom, him watching her every move.

"You look really beautiful tonight" he says staring in awe at her.

"Answer the question!" she snaps and he sighs locking the door and walking to her.

"Ry found me, i called your cell the other day and acted like it was a wrong number, Marissa answered and she told Ry who traced the call" he says and shrugs "he came to see me and said about putting everything behind us.."

"But...Trey.." she sighs running her hand through her hair and then admiring the tux Ryan had given him to wear "You look Great in a tux" she nods biting her lower lip.

"well.." he wraps his arm around her kissing the tip of her nose "how great?" he asks teasingly as he runs his hand up her leg.

"really...really..Gr-great" she breaths out as he presses against her, his hand slipping right up her skirt "not here Trey..we cant.."

"Doors locked" he whispers kissing the exposed skin under her chin near her breasts.

"Someone could hear us.."

"dont care" he mutters as his finger slips under her panties "you dont seem to either.." he whispers as she moans.

"Tr-trey" he slips a finger into her and she places her hands on his butt, gripping it harshly "harder.." she whispers now nibbling his ear as he lifts her alittle and slips in another finger "oh god.."

He kisses her neck and uses his other hand to lift her dress higher up her waist and then place his hand under her ass "tell me you want me to stop.." he whispers against her neck.

She moans alittle louder, no-one could hear them, the music was too loud and there was two sets of bathrooms "I...dont ever stop.." he pushes his fingers harder into her, quicker and she gets close to her climax..

"Trey!" she moans when she finally reaches her peek and her breathing slows, he wraps both of his strong arms around her steadying her and kisses her neck softly "Are you ok?" he asking softly moving his face to look at hers, she nods slowly and kissing his lips passionatly and slowly for a second before he pulls back "later.."

* * *

**END!**

It just gets hotter and hotter lol...enjoyed?

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!

xoxo Tezza.


	4. Chapter 4 Addicted

_Thank you soo much for the reviews!_

_- I dont own anything...although owning Trey Atwood wouldnt suck. neither would owning Ry or Seth._

_Reviews rock._

xoxo Tezza

-----------------------------------------------------------

**- Yellow, oh so Addicted Trey&Kaitlin -**

**- Chapter 4 Addicted ****-**

**Addicted - Kelly Clarkson**

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

* * *

Exiting the bathroom Kaitlin makes her way to the bar, not knowing Summer has noticed her and now witnesses Trey leave the bathroom. Summer's jaw drops and she makes her way to Trey "Hey Trey...so your back huh? cool..gonna try raping a Cooper again?" she asks coldly. 

"Um no actually me and Marissa have decided to put it all behind us, Ryan too..see you later Summer oh and happy birthday" he nods leaving to the bar, he sits on the other side from Kaitlin and winks playfully at her, she blushes and mouths 'stop' before Johnny comes up behind her...

"Your dancing and im not taking no for answer" he smirks taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor, she goes and sends a glance to Trey who looks on with a confused/angry look.

"I guess one dance is ok" she smiles and wraps her arm around his waist grinding alittle with him to the music, Trey watches on downing drink after drink, jealousy running through his veins.

"Ive been wanting to ask you somthing Kaitlin" Johnny says bashfully and she smiles nodding "ok, go ahead"

He glances to Summer who gives him a pushing nod then back at Kaitlin "Ive got this party im invited to next week and i wanted to know if you wanted to come with me...like a date...if you want to?"

**

* * *

**

She made her way to the bar and noticed Trey watching her, she could feels his eyes on her, she always could, she grabbed her drink and walked around the bar to sit next to him "you ok?"

"Do you like him?" Trey asks turning his head to her, staring at her intently, she moves her mouth to say who and he sighs "the dork you were dancing with"

"what? Johnny? no ofcourse not...he's...he's just my friend" she says shrugging her shoulders and he looks at her knowing she is lying, she knows he isnt buying it "i did...before..us"

He looks around to make sure no-one is looking and kisses the side of her neck "im going back to the motel...come with me?"

"Ok"

* * *

**END!**

liiiikkkeedd? next chapter is gonna be major hot.

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!

xoxo Tezza.


	5. Chapter 5 Harder to Breathe

_Thank you soo much for the reviews! Im glad more people are liking it :D_

_- I dont own anything...although owning Trey Atwood wouldnt suck. neither would owning Ry or Seth._

_Reviews rock. ENJJJOOOOYYYY_

xoxo Tezza

* * *

**- Yellow, oh so Addicted Trey&Kaitlin -**

**- Chapter 5 Harder to Breathe ****-**

**Harder to Breathe - Maroon 5**

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle _

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' CD cover says: "funkin'" tread the ground that I'm walking on

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe

* * *

Finally getting away from Marissa's 'noooo stay awhile long Kaitlin' nagging, they enter his car and he begins to drive them to the motel, she looks at him, hoping he will say something soon as the silence is killing her.

"Your mad at me for dancing with him arent you?" she whispers staring now out of the window, he shakes his head and looks at her for a second before pulling up at the motel.

"Im not mad...im jealous" he sighs "he gets to touch you in public and i dont.."

She looks over at him, moving her hand to his, resting in his lap "im sorry baby" she again whispers looking him in the eye now.

He shakes his head and moves his hand from hers "i cant do it anymore.."

She looks at him confused and removes her seatbelt "Let me make it up to you.." she says in a seductive voice, she lifts herself from her seat and other to his, straddling his lap, he closes his eyes staring down her dress at her perfectly shaped breasts.

"Here?" he asks looking up at her and placing his hands either side of her waist.

"I like to try new things too..." she says moving to kiss his neck as his hands move under her dress, pushing it up and caressing her ass "and i didnt thank you for the bathroom suprise.." she says moving her kisses to the other side of his neck "want me to?"

"god yes.." he moans lifting her dress up and over her head as she stops the kissing then returns to his neck when the dress is fully removed "I like the dress...but i like you better without it"

She giggles lifting her hand up his chest and removing his shirt "I like the tux...but i like you better without it" she nods staring into his eyes and then moving her hand down to remove his belt, she do so and opens his fly pushing her hands down into his pants, he moans and she watches him, she loves that she was giving him such pleasure.

"Keeeep going.." he moans as she moves her hand up and down his member, her other stroking the tip "god where did you learn this?" he asks his head going back against the seat head rest and his eyes closing.

"Practice makes perfect baby" she says squeezing her hand around him and now moving her mouth to his, shoving her tongue into his mouth. She was driving him crazy. So close...So damn close to his climax.

He moves his hand to the strap of her thong, ripping the sides and she lifts herself alittle to help him remove the broken material. She removes her hands and pulls him out of his pants, shifting forward and lifting herself down onto him.

"Mmmm" she moans loudly gripping his back and biting down on his shoulders and he helps her move up and down, up and down. "Faster" she screams out and he moves her up and down at a quicker pace.

She moves her face to his, foreheads together, it was theyre routine, sex staring at each other...they loved to watch each other climax "Oh god..." he moans and she brings her lips to his, now both of them using their tongues on each other and tasting each others sweet tastes.

She speeds up even more and he grips harder at her waist, she still has her hands on his shoulders digging her fingers in.They climax and she throws her head back moaning, as does he.

"Wow." she breathes resting her head on his shoulder "Lets...Lets get inside"

"Yeah.." he nods kissing her softly and she moves, getting on their clothes and heading inside.

**

* * *

**

**END!**

Yeah so thats the HOTTEST thing i ever written lmao, UD will come soon!

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!

xoxo Tezza.


	6. Chapter 6 HalfLife

_Thank you soo much for the reviews! Im glad more people are liking it :D_

_- I dont own anything...although owning Trey Atwood wouldnt suck. neither would owning Ry or Seth._

_Reviews rock. ENJJJOOOOYYYY_

xoxo Tezza

-----------------------------------------------------------

**- Yellow, oh so Addicted Trey&Kaitlin -**

**- Chapter 6 Half-Life** **-**

**Duncan Sheik - Half-Life**

_I'm awake in the afternoon_

_I fell asleep in the living room_

_and it's one of those moments_

_when everything is so clear_

_before the truth goes back into hiding_

_I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding_

_to work on finding something more than this fear _

_It takes so much out of me to pretend_

_tell me now, tell me how to make amends_

_maybe, I need to see the daylight_

_to leave behind this half-life_

_don't you see I'm breaking down_

_lately, something here don't feel right_

_this is just a half-life_

_is there really no escape?_

_no escape from time_

_of any kind_

_I keep trying to understand_

_this thing and that thing, my fellow man_

_I guess I'll let you know_

_when i figure it out_

_but I don't mind a few mysteries_

_they can stay that way it's fine by me_

_and you are another mystery i am missing_

_It takes so much out of me to pretend_

_maybe, I need to see the daylight_

_to leave behind this half-life_

_don't you see I'm breaking down_

_Lately, something here don't feel right_

_this is just a half-life_

_is there really no escape?_

_no escape from time_

_of any kind_

_come on lets fall in love_

_come on lets fall in love_

_come on lets fall in love_

_again_

_'cause lately something here don't feel right_

_this is just a half-life,_

_without you I am breaking down_

_wake me, let me see the daylight_

_save me from this half-life_

_let's you and I escape_

_escape from time_

_come on lets fall in love_

_come on lets fall in love_

_come on lets fall in love_

_again_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He enters first, turning on the light switch and taking of his jacket, throwing it on the chair, she walks in behind him and puts her bag on the chair too, she watches as he walks to the window and stares out at the world, arms across his chest, long breaths escaping his lips, sighing, she walks to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and using her other hand to draw circles on his back...

"Whats going on Trey?" she whispers kissing his shoulder through his shirt.

He takes awhile before answering, his voice matching her tone "We have to end this...us.."

She removes her arms and moves to the side of him to see his face "Trey...why? what- what happened to make you act like this?" she asks her voice cracking more and more, the thought of not being with him made her terrified.

"Ryan is trusting me again, they are all gonna trust me again...but if we continue this and they found out...i will have to leave again and we'll lost it anyway" he shrugs looking at her finally "its over Kaitlin"

"No...No its not...i dont give a damn what they think Trey.." she screams at him and he leans to touch her, she moves from his touch and grabs her bag "Thats what you want? FINE!" she leaves and call from a cab to take her home. As Trey stands defeated in his motel room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She hadnt eaten for days...she drank water because of Marissa forcing her to, no-oe knew what was wrong with her and she wouldnt tell anyone anything.

5 days 6 hours and 24 minutes. Thats how long it had been since she has left Trey's motel room. A knock at her bedroom door makes her sigh "Go away!"

"Kaitlin...its Summer.." she enters and smiles at Kaitlin before shutting the door and sitting near her bed "How are you?"

"Im fine...LEAVE" Kaitlin glares at her the best she can, truth is she liked Summer and would really love to be able to talk to someone about all this.

"Is it about Trey?" she asks locking eyes with Kaitlin and inhaling.

"what? what about Trey?" asks the scared voice of the younger Cooper.

"I saw you...you and Trey at my party...i know something went on and if thats why your acting like you are? its so far from worth it" she scoffs.

This makes Kaitlin angry and she stands from the bed "Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and acting like you know my life..YOU DONT"

"Well i know you have feelings for him...and its obvious he does too...i just came by to tell you" she stands before finishing "if you dont tell Marissa...i will" she nods and leaves the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting out of the cab and paying the driver, she makes her way to his door, once again, accept she hadnt been away from him this long and she got such a warm feeling inside. Knocking on his door she waits an answer, when getting nothing she knocks again and again..and again "Trey?" she shouts through the door, she hears scrambling inside before he gets to the door, hair messy, eyes still half closed and standing just in his boxers. He looks HOT.

"What are you doing here at 3 in the morning Kaitlin?" he asks rubbing his eyes, she egnores him walking inside and sitting herself on his bed "make yourself at home.." he sighs closing the door and leaning against it, facing her.

"Summer knows." she says looking at her hands then up at him, he shrugs and goes to the fridge, grabbing a beer and taking a large gulp "did you not hear me? SUMMER KNOWS"

He plops down on the bed behind her and takes another gulp of his drink "she wont tell." he shakes his head and she turns hers to half see him "she doesnt have the guts"

She sighs standing from the bed and throwing off her coat, followed by her tank top, he smirks sitting up and watches her "what are you doing?" he asks watching as she unzips her pants pushing them down her fine, smooth legs, he licks his lips at the sight of her pink thong.

"Getting ready to fuck" she says bluntly removing her pink bra.

He stands and puts down his drink, walking to her, she stops when she is fully naked and shivers alittle at the coldness of the room. _stupid, cheap, no-heating motel room. _she silently curses. He gets to her and walks behind her, running his fingers down her back and over her ass "Tempting but you look like you havent eaten for days (_correct) _its not just the cold thats making you shiver, your scared (_correct_)." he pulls her body back against his "and were over (sadly, very sadly, _correct_)"

She sighs and listening to him and turns in his arms "But im still _yours_...and your still _mine_" she whispers "thats not gonna change Trey" he groan angerly and pulls from her grasp, stepping back.

"you just dont get it do you? I cant be with you...I CANT" he says his voice cracking.

"why the hell now?" she challenges.

"Because im falling in love with you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E**ND!**

Awww break ups...but YAY i love yous lol

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!

xoxo Tezza.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok so yessss the UD took forever, sooooooo sorry, ive had big family issues recently and havent been online alot._

hope you enjoy it -

xoxo Tezza

-----------------------------------------------------------

**- Yellow, oh so Addicted Trey&Kaitlin -**

**- Chapter 7 Wonderwall** **-**

**Oasis - WonderWall**

_Today is gonna be the day That they're gonna throw it back to you _

_By now you should've somehow Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do About you now_

_Backbeat the word is on the street That the fire in your heart is out _

_I'm sure you've heard it all before But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding _

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_There are many things that I would Like to say to you But I don't know how _

_Because maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_And after all You're my wonderwall _

_Today was gonna be the day But they'll never throw it back to you _

_By now you should've somehow Realized what you're not to do _

_I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do About you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding _

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding _

_There are many things that I would like to say to you But I don't know how_

_I said maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_And after all You're my wonderwall _

_I said maybe (I said maybe) You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_And after all You're my wonderwall _

_I said maybe (I said maybe) You're gonna be the one that saves me (that saves me) _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stares at him in uter shock and disbelief "yo-you what?" she chokes out searching his eyes for an answer, to see if what she thinks she heard was true.

"I love you Kaitlin...and..I..." he pauses and she wipes a tear from her cheek, still staring at him "thats why we have to stop this.." he finishes and slumps down onto the bed, his head finding his hands.

"But..." she sighs and sits next to him, running her hand through her hair and looking down at the back of his head "I love you too" she hear's him sigh alittle but not move his position.

Gently she places one of her hands on his lower back, rubbing circles into it, she hear's him now breathe in deeply and move back into her touch, running her hand up his back and down again on his bare back.

"Stop that Kaitlin" he demands sternly, still with his head buried into his hands.

"but you dont want me to" she whispers seductively moving her over hand through his arm and onto his naked, toned chest "do you?" she asks her mouth now over his ear.

He moves his hands and sit upright, staring out of the window and not looking at her, as her hands continue on his back and chest "ofcourse not" he whispers.

She smiles slightly and moves her position slowly, placing herself straddling his waist, shes still naked ofcourse from her first attempt at seduction earlier. She meets his eyes again finally and moves one hand to his cheek, the other still running up and down his chest "You look tierd.."

"You woke me with your hammer like knocking" he smirks.

"Oh...sorry about that i guess.."

"dont be...i cant do this when im sleeping, i do...everynight but its not real...not like this" he whispers bringing his lips to hers and kissing her slowly, passionately ofcourse but slow and lovingly. She returns the kiss immediatly and places both her tiny hands on his shoulders, pulling him deeper into her.

He places one hand on her small breast, massaging gently, he moves his lips to her neck and she moans loudly as he makes his way to her chest with his sweet, wet lips. He stands, still holding her, her legs gripped around his waist, her eyes locking with his as he lays her onto the bed "Let me show you...how-how much i love you" she whispers rolling them over as he nods and she is again straddling him, she shifts down slightly to staddle his legs and moves her fingers to pull down his boxers.

Taking him into her mouth, she sucks endlessly at his manhood, her head bopping up and down as his hands tangle in her hair "Kaitlin...i...i cant hold it.." she stops for a second to look at him.

"Its ok.." she nods and he shakes his head.

"I need to be inside you" he turns them over and looks down at her "You ready?"

"Im always ready for you" his lips meet hers as he enters her, slow and gentle at first, but as the passion grows and her nails dig into his shoulders, he speeds up his pace and they are now moving as one, foreheads together and eyes barely open "Im almost there.." she whispers breathless.

"Me too...come with me" he groans thrusting into her a couple more times before finally realising.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She falls onto her bed, sighing happily and cuddling the nearst pillow.

"Kaitlin?" a soft, sweet girly voice comes from the door as does a light knock.

"Yeah?" she recognises the voice immediatly ofcourse.

"Can i come in?" Summer asks nervously.

"Yeah ok" Kaitlin sits up and watches as the perfectly shaped, Perfectly...PERFECT Summer Roberts entered her room. She had always seen Summer as perfect, she was her role-model, or used to be..

"I just wanted to apologise for earlier...you were right, its all none of my business and i shouldnt have interfeared, im sorry" she says sitting next to her on the bed.

"Thanks Summer.."

"Its just i care about you and dont want to see you hurt...i know Trey's reputation and i..." she stops upon hearing Kaitlins sigh and does a zipper motion with her hand over her mouth "Soorrryy im doing it again."

"I know your just trying to look out for me Sum" Kaitlin nods "but i can handle this..im handling it"

Summer nods and places her hand over Kaitlins "Ok..just know im here for you.,..anytime you need someone..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E**ND!**

Ok thats it for that chap...but im starting the next one soon :D

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!

xoxo Tezza.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok so yessss the UD took forever, sooooooo sorry, ive had big family issues recently and havent been online alot._

hope you enjoy it -

xoxo Tezza

-----------------------------------------------------------

**- Yellow, oh so Addicted Trey&Kaitlin -**

**- Chapter 8 Crazy** **-**

**Britney Spears - Crazy**

_Baby, I'm so into you  
You've got that something, what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around, oh  
The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground  
Everytime you look at me  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see  
Loving you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before_

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Tell me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh  
That I'm not wastin  
My feelins on you  
Loving you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Every day and every night

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two beautiful Cooper sisters...Walking silently through the mall. The youngest staring at the ground as she walks, her thoughts on anything but shopping.

"Kaitlin?" The elder asks "Hello...you in there or what?" she chuckles staring at her sister.

"Um yeah sorry...i was um..thinking" she sighs and looks to her older sister "Marissa can i ask you something? i kinda need help with a...a guy...and i know with your history your probably not the best person to ask but i.."

"Kait your babbling" Marissa again chuckles before taking her sisters hand and pulling her onto a near by bench "Shoot"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KNOCK.KNOCK...KNOCK.KNOCK...KNOCK...**

"IM coming" a groan comes from inside as he moves to answer the door "Kaitlin for tiny hands, you have one annoying big knock" he sighs opening the door wider for her to enter..

"sorry...i was just...kinda desperate to get inside" she shrugs throwing her handbag and coat on the nearst chair.

"umm." he smiles moving to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, before placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck "you were huh?" he breathes deeply before kissing the spot again, this time more passionatly.

"uhhuh" she sighs happily her head falling back alittle, eyes closed "we...we..we need to talk."

He groans and pulls back to look at her before tucking her hair behind her ear "do we have to?" he pouts slightly giving her his puppy dog eyes "i havent seen you all day and now you wanna 'TALK'?" he asks.

"It wont take long.." she starts then looks at him "or we can talk after?" she asks giving in as he nods quickly dipping his lips to meet hers.

"sounds good" he moans against her mouth before leading her to the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RYANNNN? RYAN? CHIIINNOOO?" Summer yells as she makes her way to the pool house, she enters and finds him layed shirtless on his bed, book in hand, snoring ever so slightly. Her breath gets caught in her throat as her eyes move down his toned body, his chest rising every few seconds as he breathes.

She licks her lips slightly, forgetting about her current boyfriend and moving closer to wake Ryan, she bends to whisper in his ear "Chino..." he stirs but doesnt move alot "RYAN...wake the hell up" she whispers more harshly, she gives up and starts to lift her head from his ear when he wakes, he moves his head to face her and their lips are inches apart.

"Hey Summer"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E**ND!**

I know that was short but im gonna try and ud again today shrug

RYAN/SUM is love so i NEEDED to add them instead of boring RM. although i adore SS.

Thanks for reading! REVIEW!

xoxo Tezza.


End file.
